Awakening
by Never Ending Illusions
Summary: Sequel to Goodnight, Sweetheart, Goodbye. Several months after Zaru's supposed death, her reappearance raises some questions of how she came back.


**Awakening**

by Zaru

**Summary**: Sequel after 'Goodnight, Sweetheart, Goodbye.' Several months after Zaru's supposed death, the sudden reappearance of the demon slayer makes them all wonder how she came back.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the TMNT. It was created by Peter Laird. I own Zaru.

**A/n**: Okay. Now, I thought I was done with those two short oneshots but this story kept crying out to me for some odd reason. Hope you guys enjoy it! It may not be up to my best standards right now as I am lacking a little in my writing lately, but I'm trying my best to get it right. So enjoy please!!

**Prologue**

**()-()-()-()**

The vast shadows cast throughout the alleyway frightened the young girl as she walked through. The night seemed darker than usual as she could barely see the sky from where she was. It seemed it was a bad idea to try and take the alley as a shortcut to home. If she was late, her mother was going to kill her. _Again._ She looked around at her surroundings, stopping abruptly. The howl of the wind made chills crawl up her spine. Her teeth chattered slightly and wrapped her jacket tighter around her. _I knew I shouldn't have taken the alleyway as a shortcut._

As she continued walking, she could swear she felt something watching her from close by. Not wanting to figure out who or what, she scurried out of the alley as fast as she could, but before being pulled back in by a shadowed hand. It happened so quickly, so suddenly. Her breath hitched in her throat and she wanted to scream as loud as she could, hoping somebody would help her. But the fright and quickness of it all had shocked her body, unable to produce sounds. The girl felt herself being pressed up against a heavy, sturdy body. Her eyes closed, just wanting it to disappear. To go away. _Please leave me be. Let me go._ The thoughts couldn't produce her wish as she saw a huge, clawed hand wrap itself around her face. That was when she screamed, a blood-curdling scream for help.

The whimpers began and evil laughter rose from behind her. Her throat was sore from all the screaming and her lungs felt like she couldn't take anymore deep breaths.

"No one will help you, girl." A voice behind her hissed. "No one cares."

Her eyes squeezed shut, tears ready to fall. "P-Please. Let me go." She choked out, sobbing.

The figure behind her chuckled and leaned in, taking a deep whiff. "The fear. It makes eating you even tastier." He ran a clawed hand up and down her arm. "Your flesh covers itself in bumps." He ran a snake-like tongue along the curve of her ear. "Tell me, girl, is it the chill of the night? Or are you deathly afraid of what I'm about to do to you?" He whispered.

She swallowed. _I can't show any fear. I can't. Maybe if I fight against him, he'll leave me alone. _Her body began to move on its own accord, struggling against the inhuman strength of the one who held her. "Let me go!" She ground out through clenched teeth.

"You'll never release yourself from me, girl. My prey doesn't get away from me." He licked the shell of her once again.

"But this one will." A sharp, whispered voice came from the shadows of the alley. Neither of the two could tell if it was a male or a female.

"Who are you? Where are you?" The demon hissed, snapping his head back and forth to find the source.

"Somewhere you aren't." The voice chuckled deeply. "And you'll never find me, Ruthium."

The demon now known as Ruthium growled, throwing the girl aside to find out who was talking him down.

"Where the hell are you, you son of a bitch?"

"Right where I need to be." Suddenly, a hand rested itself on Ruthium's shoulder. "Right with you." Gripping harshly, the hand pulled the demon into the shadows.

The young girl didn't know what to make of the entire situation. All she could hear was a shout, a demonic growl, some hits and a loud thud. Curious, she slowly peeled herself away from the wall, walking toward the shadows.

"Hello?" She called. _Yeah, good going. Call out to whatever could kill something._

"You know, hon, you could have been killed." A female voice wandered out from the shadows.

"W-Who are you? _What_ are you? And what was that thing?" The young, blonde-haired girl wondered.

Out of the shadows, a young woman with auburn and green-dyed hair emerged. Her hands rested on her hips with a smile on her face.

"Are you okay?" The woman asked.

The girl nodded. "Y-Yeah. Thank you for saving me."

"You're welcome." Blue eyes narrowed. "You better get home safely now. Cause I don't wanna have to save your ass again tonight."

The girl nodded, managing a small smile. "Thanks again. And I will." Pursing her lips together, she backed out of the alley before turning around fully to exit the darkness.

Zaru sighed heavily and stared down at the body of what was once Ruthium. She gave his side a kick for good measure. "I finally track you back to this hell-hole, you bastard. Gave me quite a hunt. But now this job is done. Time to find another. See ya, Ruthium." Mock saluting, she wandered back into the shadows, hips swaying from side-to-side as she thrust her hands into her pockets.

TBC...

A/n: Ah-hah! She's back!! *le gasp* But how? When? Who knows!! We'll find out in future chapters!! Mwhahahaha!

Delicious Ninja Turtle Dreams,

Zaru


End file.
